The First Day of School
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Hello all of my DW (Doctor Who) readers! So this is it, the moment that Jane's been waiting for practically her whole entire life. She heads off for her first year at Hogwarts only to find out that something strange is lurking inside the lake. Meanwhile Cassie is stuck back at home with an unusual stomach flu.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Hogwarts Express

 _First of all I just want to say that if you are reading this thank you so much and don't forget to review! Second of all I'd like to say that after this story is finished I will be working on my first regular Harry Potter story so don't miss it! Don't forget that this will be my last DW story until October so I hope that you enjoy it!_

 **Jane's POV**

I couldn't believe it, the day I had been waiting for since I first found out that I was a witch was finally here. Today I was getting on the Hogwarts Express and going off to the famous magical school. (which somewhere along the line the muggles must have found out about or otherwise the Harry Potter books would have never been written) I walked into King's Cross station with my father pushing my cart along in front of me.

On top of the cart was the cat carrier because Dad told me that since they allowed cats here that I could bring Angel with me to keep me company. Once we reached platform nine he stopped to turn to me. "Well princess you better go, you don't want to miss your train." He told me and for the first time that morning a great amount of sadness came over me. I wouldn't be seeing him again until another few months.

"I'm really going to miss you." I told him sadly before he bent down in front of me.

"I know, believe me this is just as hard for me as it is for you. I mean after all I was there for the day of your birth and I was one of the first people to hold you in my arms." He began. "But I know that you'll have a great time at Hogwarts and you'll learn how to become a great witch and eventually take care of the Daleks with a flick of your wand." He told me with a grin.

"Yeah but that won't be until I'm seventeen since I'm not allowed to do magic by myself until then." I told him.

"I know, but you just wait. That day's going to be here before you know it. Now, can I have a hug?" he asked me as he outstretched his arms and I nodded sadly before I embraced him tightly.

"I love you." I whispered softly as I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"I love you too." He told me as he hugged my back and kissed the top of my head before he started to rub my shoulders. Then we broke apart and I turned to look back at him before pushing my cart towards the wall and then stopping to glance back at him again. "Goodbye, have a great time at school." He told me with a wave as I grinned at back at him before racing towards the wall and then disappearing as I ran through it.

I wished that he would be able to come through to see me off but I knew he couldn't since he was a muggle. That is if aliens count as muggles. A huge grin stretched a crossed my face as I saw the magical train parked in front of me. "C'mon Angel we have to find a seat." I said before I raced down the platform. As I got there the conductor was helping another girl get on the train.

She was a ginger just like Amber, Maggie, and Nathan were. As I boarded the train I thought about Nathan and the fact that he would be coming with me next year. I searched the compartment for the other girl so I would have someone to sit with. Sure enough I found her just as the train had let out a jet of steam and was starting to move. I saw all the other witches and wizards waving out the window and saying goodbye to their families as I sat a crossed from the other girl. (who also had blue eyes and fair skin)

"Hi." I began.

"Hullo," she began. "where are your Mum and Dad?" she asked me.

"My mum's dead and my dad's a muggle. Although my mum was a muggle too though." I told her.

"Oh I see you're muggleborn then." She said.

"Yes but please don't tell anyone, you know how purebloods are." I said.

"Oh don't worry I won't, my mum's like that because she comes from a pureblood family." She explained. "Although I really don't see what blood's got to do with anything. If you're a witch or a wizard you belong here and you shouldn't be treated like an outsider." She told me. "Besides my great aunt is a muggleborn and so was my great grandmother."

"Thanks. My name's Jane." I told her.

"I'm Katherine but you can just call me Kat." She told me.

"Hullo Kat is this your first year too?" I asked her.

"Yes and next year my little brother will be joining me." She said.

"Mine will too, well actually he isn't really my brother but I consider him like one because of the fact that he's my foster brother and he just happens to be a wizard too. Only he's a halfblood." I explained before I reached down for my bag and started unzipping it.

"What are you doing?" Kat asked me.

"I'm feeding Annie." I told her.

"Is that your cat?" she asked me.

"No, that's Angel." I began before I scooped up the little fawn inside my arms and cradled her. "This is Annie." I told her.

"That looks like a baby deer." She said as she widened her eyes with disbelief.

"I know that's because she is. She is starting to lose her spots though. We rescued her after my father accidently ran her mother over." I explained as I gave the baby a bottle. "Please don't say anything about her. I just didn't want to leave her there alone." I began. "My little sister's sick and my brothers are at school during the day and I just _had_ to take her and make sure that she was properly taken care of."

"Don't worry I won't. I don't want to get you in trouble and Annie's way too cute." She told me with a grin.

"Thanks," I began when suddenly I looked over at the snowy white owl in the cage next to Angel up on top of the luggage tray or whatever it was. He was the most beautiful bird I ever saw and all of a sudden he started squawking and fluttering his wings. "I like your owl." I told her.

"Thanks, his name is Snowcaps. He's probably just getting cranky because he doesn't like being cooped up inside his cage." She told me.

"I can't say I blame him." I told her.

"My grandfather had just one like it." She said.

"Cool, so did Harry Potter." I told her.

"I know," she began with a grin. "That's because my grandfather _is_ Harry Potter." She told me.

"What!? You're joking!" I exclaimed as I widened my eyes with astonishment and disbelief.

"No I'm not actually, his daughter is my mother." She explained. "Which is kind of hard to believe that she would feel so strongly against muggleborns when her aunt is one." She said.

"Wow! That is _so_ cool!" I cried as she giggled when suddenly somebody else knocked on the compartment door. She also had red hair and looked exactly like Kat.

"Hey Kat the trolley's out." She said.

"Thanks Lottie!" Kat exclaimed.

"Is Lottie your sister?" I asked her.

"Actually no, she's my cousin. Don't worry though I get that all the time because our mothers are twins just like our uncles were." She explained. "C'mon I'm hungry, do you want to get a snack?" she asked me.

"Sure." I told her. "I've always wanted to try some chocolate frogs." I said.

"Me too." She said as we both stood up and left the compartment together and I could tell that this was the beginning to a beautiful friendship between us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Sorting Ceremony

 **The Doctor's POV**

"Hullo I'm calling to let you know that my daughter Cassie won't be in school today. She's got a fever of a hundred and two and she's been throwing up shellfish all morning." I said into my cellphone when suddenly the line went dead. "Hullo, hullo?" I questioned before I hung up. "I dunno what happened." I told Clara who had taken the day off for me.

"Here's a tip," she began. "next time you probably want to skip the explanation about the shellfish." She told me.

"Now you tell me." I said.

"So, what kind of movie do aliens like to watch?" she asked me but I was unintentionally ignoring her.

"Hey!" she snapped as I started searching around the house. "I'm not sure about the planet that you come from but down here it's considered rude to ignore a lady!"

"I'm sorry Clara but I can't find Annie." I told her apologetically.

"That's odd, I don't remember you having a daughter with that name." she said.

"That's because I don't, Annie's a deer and I'm afraid she's gone. Jane must have taken her with her to school." I said.

"I'm afraid that I don't understand,.. again. Why would Jane take her to school with her and where is Jane even going anyway?" she asked me as I took a deep breath.

"I can't tell you." I began.

"Why not? We've gone out several times now." She said.

"You wouldn't believe me." I told her with a sigh and a shake of my head.

"I am friends with a family full of extra-terrestrials, frankly there is nothing in the entire galaxy that you could say or do to shock me." She said with a fold of her arms.

"Alright fine, Jane's a witch and she's starting her first year at Hogwarts." I told her.

"Alright, so I was wrong!" Clara admitted as she threw her arms up in the air. "You would have thought that I would have learned my lesson by now." She said.

"Clara let me ask you something, if you think that we're a family full of insane people then why have you gone out with me so many times?" I asked her as she simply just grinned at me.

"That's simple, I'm mad too." She began. "And I like you." She told me before pecking a kiss on my cheek.

"Well I can't say I blame you," I began. "after all, what isn't there to like?" I questioned her as I tossed my sonic screwdriver up in the air and then caught in the palm of my hand. "Alright Cassie Clara and I are going out to lunch now and the babysitter should be here any minute!" I exclaimed.

"Do you really think that it's such a good idea for her to have a babysitter? I mean wouldn't they find it odd that she's throwing up clams?" she questioned me.

"No, because she's one of my old neighbors and my son's best friend's mother." I explained.

"Oh, I see,.. you mean Maggie." She said knowingly with a grin.

"Yeah what about her?" I asked her.

"Well let's just say that Peter spends more time with her than he does on his homework." She explained as I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"That boy will never learn." I said.

"Well he is growing up now and it's normal for him to start developing crushes at his age," she began with a pause. "but that doesn't mean that his behavior is excusable." She said.

"Oh no, of course not. Don't worry, I'll talk to him about it after I'm done coaching his team this afternoon." I began before I grabbed my jacket off the hook and pulled my arms through the sleeves.

"That's right I forgot to ask you, how is that going?"

"It's going pretty well and they're all really good boys. Even CJ once you get to know him, you just have to know how to handle him. Our first game is coming up pretty soon." I said. "Now Miss Oswald, are you ready to accompany me to lunch?" I asked her as I offered her my arm.

"I'd be honored to Mr. Smith." She told me with a grin before she placed her own arm around mine and we walked out the door together.

 _…._

 **Jane's POV**

The steam engine chugged a crossed the tracks until it arrived in front of the castle and pulled to a complete stop. Kat and I were already in our robes because we wanted to make sure that we were ready when it was time to get off the train. "First years this way!" I heard a familiar voice calling.

"Should we take our stuff or leave it here?" Kat asked me.

"I think we leave it here and then someone else usually brings it up. At least that's what they said in the movie." I told her as we followed the rest of the first years off the train.

"First years this way, follow me!" Hagrid called as he held his lantern in front of him. Then he stopped and turned to look at us. "Why hullo Kat, I can't believe Harry Potter's granddaughter has finally arrived. It seems that just yesterday he was coming here for his first year." He said as I just stared up at him with complete and utter bewilderment and astonishment.

"Hullo Hagrid, I want you to meet my new friend Jane." Kat said.

"Why hullo there Jane, it's sure nice meetin' ya." He told me with a grin before he turned back to his job of calling the rest of the first years over to him. After we were all gathered together we rode a boat a crossed the lake and then entered the castle.

I couldn't believe that I was finally here, then our headmistress (Professor Jenkins I think her name was) explained about the different houses and the house points even though that I already knew about it and then explained about the house cup and whichever house wins the most points is awarded with it at the end of the year.

Then she told us to get into a single file line and led us into the Great Hall to be sorted. It was even more beautiful and magical than I expected it to be. The room was huge with everyone else standing up by their tables. Then my eyes caught a boy about Peter's age with dark hair and bright green eyes. (although he wasn't wearing glasses)"That looks like Harry Potter." I whispered to Kat even though I knew that that was impossible.

"That's because he's another one of my cousins. He looks just like his father and grandfather." She whispered back when finally we stopped in front of the headmistress who was removing the sorting hat out of its box and holding it up for all to see.

"When I call your name I will place the sorting hat onto your head, and then you will be sorted into your houses." She explained as I looked back over at the boy and now realized that I had more than one reason for wanting to be sorted into Gryffindor. "Stephanie Adams." She read off the long scroll in front of her and a blonde haired little girl with bright blue eyes skipped merrily up to the stool and sat down before the hat was set down on top of her head.

"Hmm, where should I put you?" he began. "Oh I know, Ravenclaw!" he exclaimed as a bunch of other Ravenclaws cheered and applauded before she stepped back down and the headmistress removed the hat from her head as she went to join the other Ravenclaws at her table. Then she read;

"Abigail Adams." And I could tell that the two girls were sisters.

"Well that's easy, she's probably going to be a Ravenclaw too." I said.

"Not necessarily, like I told you before, my mother and aunt were twins but my mother was the only one in our family so far to be placed into Slytherin." Kat said.

"Ouch." I whispered because I knew that's the house that bad witches and wizards were from.

"Don't believe everything you read, they're all not _that_ bad." She told me when suddenly the sorting hat placed Abigail into Slytherin as well. I still gave a little wince and shutter. "After all both my parents were Slytherins and neither of them spent a day in Azkaban in their lives." She whispered softly.

The headmistress read of a dozen more names (and called on a boy related to Neville who was placed into Gryffindor) before she finally called; "Katherine Malfoy." I gave a sudden loud gasp of astonishment as I couldn't manage to stop my mouth from gaping open at her. I had no idea the girl that I recently befriended was related to Draco Malfoy. I'm not sure if Kat really didn't notice me or she was pretending not to notice the expression on my face as she walked up to the front of the room and sat down on the stool.

"Now let me see," the sorting hat began as it was placed on top of her head. "now this is interesting. I can see that this is a rare occurrence where you will be taking a completely different road than your parents. I see greatness in you that I didn't see in them, therefore you belong in,.. Gryffindor!" he shouted as the other Gryffindors broke out with cheers, applause, and the loudest whistles that I ever heard.

Kat had a proud grin on her face as she got down from the stool and went to go shake her (attractive) cousin's hand while she joined the table. Some girl named Jessica Parker was called and sorted into Gryffindor as well. Then it was another little girl's turn (Sarah Potter who was also a blonde) and she was the third one to be sorted into Gryffindor. Then at long last;

"Jane Smith." The headmistress read as I took a deep breath and gulped. It seemed like she would never get to my name, and when she finally did I started to feel the butterflies within my stomach as I walked to the front of the room and sat down on the stool hoping I wouldn't lose my lunch on the floor right in front of them.

"Now this is very unusual," the sorting hat began after it was set on top of me. "A muggleborn girl that has more greatness in her than the great Harry Potter himself." He said as the entire room gasped including me. I couldn't believe that he had just blurted out that I was a muggleborn, and I felt quite angry at that fact, but I couldn't believe what else he had just said.

"Sorry, I think you must be mistaken." I told him inside a small and quiet voice.

"I am _never_ mistaken. You are the most powerful witch that I've ever seen, it's all right here inside your mind. I am seeing unexplainable things that I have never even _seen_ before and I have sat on the top of many heads for hundreds of years." He told me.

"So then, what's my house?" I asked him.

"There is only one house for you in which you belong," he began. "Gryffindor!" he hollered proudly on the top of his lungs as a great big grin stretched a crossed my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; An Unfortunate Illness

I couldn't believe it, a great burst of excitement echoed throughout the room. I was in the house of the good guys, the house of the brave. I couldn't have been prouder as I rushed over to join Kat and her cousin. I couldn't wait to tell my father what happened. The headmistress called a few more names, (one of them being Stacey Weasley who was also sorted into Gryffindor) before she started the feast.

I sat down next to Kat a crossed the table from her cousins and watched with amazement as all of our food magically appeared on our plates. Stacey grabbed ahold of a chicken leg and took a bite while her other cousin simply just looked at me. "Hey Harry, this is my new friend Jane." Kat said as she also took a bite of chicken before taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Hullo Jane nice to meet you, my name is Harry Potter too. You know, the second." He told me as he stuck his hand out and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you," I began before that reminded me of a question that I had to ask Kat. "Kat?" I began questioningly.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked me back.

"You said that both of your parents were in Slytherin right?" I asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well I thought you told me that your mother is Harry Potter's daughter." I said.

"She is." She told me.

"And she was in Slytherin? Wow talk about having an evil twin." I said.

"She's not evil, she just made a lot of bad choices in her life, but everyone makes mistakes and she's desperately trying to make up for them. At least in one sense. I don't think she's too happy with my father right now and I think they're headed down the divorce road. Which I really hope that I'm wrong. Hopefully after I send her an owl that I made Gryffindor she'll be proud though." She said.

"Why shouldn't she be?" I asked her.

"Because she doesn't have the greatest relationship with her twin sister AKA my aunt Lilly and she was in the same house as us." She explained before she started to cut up her roast.

"Wow, the wizarding world is more complicated than I thought."

 _…_

 **The Doctor's POV**

Later that afternoon I picked up Peter and drove him home from school. I had told him that I expected him to pay more attention to his homework and if his grades didn't improve than I would pull him off the team. He wasn't too happy about it at first but I think he got the message. Then I started to turn to go down the hall and check on Cassie when I ran into Amber.

"How is she doing?" I asked her.

"Not good." She began. "Her fever's getting worse, I think you should take her to the hospital. She's burning up like a sidewalk on a summer day." She told me.

"I can't take her to the hospital, the first time she vomits they'll end up taking her to an insane asylum instead!" I exclaimed.

"But Doctor she's dying, you have to." She told me.

"No, she can't be. She's not even double digits yet. And she's a time lady, she's got thousands possibly millions of years ahead of her." I said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid she is." She told me.

"No! I already lost my wife, there's no way in hell that I'm losing my daughter!" I shouted angrily before I headed straight for my bedroom and slammed the door behind me.

"Poor guy, can't say I blame him for getting upset with me." Amber said.

"Well how bad is she?" Peter asked her.

"Well she seems to be unconscious right now, and if we can't find a way to wake her up then I'm afraid that she never will." She told him as she breathed a sad sigh.

"Hold on a second," he began before he turned to walk towards the door.

"Peter, where are you going?" she asked him.

"To go get your daughter, I can't do this alone. I need the help of a companion." He answered before he headed out the door leaving Amber in a state of utter confusion.

 _….._

 **Jane's POV**

After supper was over our head boy (Caleb Weasley which was Stacey's older brother) led us back to the Gryffindor common room. He explained how to get to the boy's and girl's dormitory and that sure enough all of our belongings had already been brought up. Stacey, Kat, and I headed upstairs to our room and started unpacking.

As soon as I got into my nightie I made sure that Angel had plenty of food and water and a clean litterbox before I invited her up into bed with me. As I climbed under the covers she leapt up onto the foot of my bed and started washing her face. I rolled over and turned to look out the window. Although I was really excited that I'd be starting my classes tomorrow, a sudden feeling of homesickness struck me.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I thought about my parents and the rest of my family. I already had missed them so much and I knew that I wouldn't be seeing them again until Christmas. At least Kat had allowed me the use of her owl so I could write to them often. I breathed a light sigh before I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The First Kiss

 **Peter's POV**

"You still haven't told me what we're doing yet." Maggie pointed out as she followed me over to the consoles. "And if we don't hurry up we're going to be late for school!" she added.

"That's because we're not going to school today." I told her.

"Are you crazy!? Our parents will kill us if we skip it!" she exclaimed.

"That's why we're not." I said as I started fiddling with the controls.

"I thought that you just said that we were." She said now more confused than ever.

"We are, because our clones are going for us." I told her.

"What!?" she exclaimed in a sudden burst of bewilderment and disbelief.

"Now hold still, you're going to feel a slight pinch." I warned when suddenly a ray of light ran over our bodies.

"Ouch!" she cried before our duplicates appeared beside us. I pointed over to her duplicate and that's when she quickly turned on her heel and gasped before giving a small shriek.

"Maggie, meet your new twin sister Maggie the second." I told her with a grin as her double smiled back at her.

"This is just too freaky, even for you." She said with a simple shake of her head.

"If you're not careful your eyeballs are going to pop right out of their sockets." I teased.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" she asked me.

"It has to. Otherwise there's no hope for Cassie." I told her before I turned over to my double. "Alright Peter two, be sure to focus otherwise Dad will kick us _both_ off the team." I told him as he raised his right hand to his forehead and saluted me.

"You can count on me Peter." He told me.

"Good now you guys better get to school." I began. "Peter two make sure you see that Maggie two makes it to homeroom alright." I told him as we watched the couple leave the ship together.

"Wow, talk about talking to yourself." Maggie said as I could see that she was still in a sudden state and shock of disbelief. "So, now what?" she asked me.

"I was really hoping this question wouldn't come up." I told her.

"Well with all due respect you should have known that it would. Now how are we going to save Cassie?" she asked me.

"Well, in order to save her we have to figure out what's wrong with her." I explained.

"Right, so how are we going to do that?" she asked me.

"By getting inside her body." I told her.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!" she exclaimed as she rapidly shook her head. "In order to do that we would have to shrink ourselves first." She said.

"Exactly." I told her.

"Don't you remember the last time that happened? Rain, man-eating bugs?" she questioned me.

"First of all the cryptics are destroyed, second of all we're in the TARDIS so we'd be safe from them and anything else anyway, and third of all Cassie needs us. I've got to try and find a way and save her. I already lost my mother, and I really don't want to lose my little sister." I told her as I breathed a heavy sad sigh.

"Well alright Peter, I'll do it for you, and for Cassie." She told me.

"Thank you." I told her.

"Let's just get this over with before I change my mind." She said.

"Alright, you better hold on." I told her as I pushed a button on the consoles and the TARDIS began to shake and spin around rapidly in a circle. We both screamed for our lives as it started to shrink us smaller and smaller until we were about the size of a flea.

 _…_

 **Jane's POV**

After breakfast Kat, Stacey, and I walked to our first potion's class. There was a witch standing in front of the room waiting for us. She sort of reminded me of my old teacher (and now Cassie's teacher) Ms. Grady. She was an elder lady small and stout with long curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a pair of red spectacles up on her long nose. She also had bright red nail polish and lipstick that matched them and dangling golden earrings. She also wore long bright green robes.

"Good morning students," she began as we found our seats. "my name is Professor Perry and I will be your potions master through your seven years here at Hogwarts." She said before she pushed up her glasses. "As many of you will start to be having problems with the zit fairy at your age, we will start out learning about how to cure them." She explained. "Now I want you all to get out your Magical Drafts and Potions book." She instructed.

As soon as everyone got their books she instructed us to turn to page three hundred and sixty. "Now I want you to spend the rest of class reading about the potion and then copying the ingredients down with your quills." She told us as I heaved a heavy sigh. So far Hogwarts wasn't any different from elementary school. I couldn't wait until that afternoon when we could start learning spells with our wands.

After the class was over Professor Perry told us that we would be gathering the ingredients together in our own time for homework. Later on that day was History of Magic. I found it to be very boring as Professor Binns dragged on and on about Emeric the evil and gave us a ten page essay to do for homework.

"It's only the first day and I can't believe how much homework that we have to do already." Kat said as we walked to the Great Hall together for lunch. As soon as we got there we ran into one of the Slytherin girls making a ginger haired girl with bright red glasses like Professor Perry's honk like a goose.

"Oh no." I said with a gasp. "Stacey Weasley."

"Hey! Leave my cousin alone!" Kat hollered as all the other Slytherin girls stopped laughing. "It isn't fair, she hasn't learned the counter curse yet!" she snapped.

"Yeah, why don't you pick on somebody your own size!" I yelled as I placed my hands on my hips. That's when the other girl scrunched up her face and scowled at me and glared with a look of disgust as she wrinkled her nose.

"Nobody asked for _your_ opinion. You filthy little mudblood!" she snapped and at that point that was it, I had had it. I charged towards the other girl and punched her in the nose. I knocked her over onto the ground and saw a little trail of blood coming out her nose.

"Nice shot!" Kat cried as she busted out laughing but that's when I turned around and raced out of the room.

"Is she alright?" Stacey asked while she gave out another loud honk. Harry quickly ran over to her and used the counter curse to get her to stop. "Thanks Harry." She said.

"You're welcome, now where's Jane?" he asked her.

"I think she was headed towards the girl's lavatory. We should check on her to make sure that she's alright." Stacey said.

"Don't worry I will, I want you both to stay here and if anybody asks any questions make sure that you tell them that I was the one who did it." Harry told her before he ran off.

Meanwhile I was busy curled up on the floor and sobbing into my knees when suddenly I heard a soft little voice. "Are you alright little girl?" I looked up and saw a ghostly girl floating in the air above me.

"Oh hi, you must be Moaning Myrtle." I said with a sniff not wanting to admit that I had forgotten about her as she took a deep breath and heaved a heavy sigh.

"I am so tired of everyone hearing about me before they actually got to know me. You'd think by now that after all these years that I'd be used to it." She said.

"Tell me about it." I told her.

"So what happened to you?" she asked me.

"Some Slytherin called me a mudblood and then I punched her in the face. Now I could get expelled or something for it." I explained.

"I honestly don't see why you would, that girl was asking for it if you ask me and you were only trying to defend yourself." She told me when suddenly there came a knock on the door.

"Jane, are you alright? Are you in there?" a familiar voice asked me as I quickly gasped.

"Oh no, it's Harry!" I exclaimed inside a whisper.

"Huh?" she questioned me.

"Harry Potter Junior, he's the cutest boy in our school." I blurted out before I paused to stop and think about it. "Did those words just come out of my mouth?" I questioned her hoping and praying that he didn't hear me say that aloud. When he pushed the door and came inside I could tell he couldn't because he still was acting normal.

"Listen Jane, I'm awfully sorry about what happened back there." He told me as he sat down next to me.

"It isn't fair," I began with a sniff. "I was so excited about coming here but now I just want to go home." I said sadly.

"I wouldn't let those nasty Slytherin girls get to you, after all if they only care about their image sooner or later they'll realize how many people don't like what they see." He told me.

"Thanks Harry." I told him and I secretly wondered why this teenage boy was being so nice to an eleven year old kid. "But what if I get into trouble?" I asked him.

"You won't trust me, I took care of it. I told Kat to tell the professors that I'm the one who punched her." He explained with a grin.

"Well thank you very much, I really appreciate it but you didn't have to do that." I told him.

"I know, but that bitch was asking for it. Besides the worst that they'll probably do to me is make me clean up the owlery." He said.

"Well if they do I want to come with you. That way I can send an owl to my family and help you out for helping me." I told him as he smiled warmly at me.

"Thanks Jane, you're a very sweet girl." He told me before he quickly pecked a kiss on my cheek. Myrtle started giggling as he stood up and left the room while I blushed beet red and felt the spot where he kissed me.

"It looks like someone has a secret admirer." She giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Sea Monsters!

 **Peter's POV**

Maggie and I were now inside Cassie's body. I had steered the ship towards her nose and went up one her nostrils. "Wow that was the most interesting and strangest thing in my whole life." Maggie began. "So now that we're here just what exactly are we looking for?" she asked me.

"Haven't you ever seen that movie Osmosis Jones?" I asked her. "We're looking for germs."

"No, but I shouldn't have to have seen it to know what they are." She told me.

"See how there's hardly any room in here? That means that Cassie's nose is all stuffed up." I said.

"That and it's extremely hot." She said as she grabbed the collar of her shirt and started fanning herself as we made our way up the nose.

"I've got to get to her brain, once I do I can speak with her subconscious and see if I can wake her up out of her trance." I explained.

"And what if you can't?" she asked me worriedly.

"I don't even want to think about that." I told her.

 _…_

 **Jane's POV**

Later on that afternoon Kat, Stacey, and I had our first charms glass with Professor Flitwick. "Good afternoon students and welcome to your first charms lesson. My name is Professor Flitwick and today we are going to start studying the wingardium leviosa spell. Now can anyone tell me what that does?' he asked as my hand shot up into the air.

"Miss Smith?" he questioned as he called on me.

"It's the levitation spell or the ability to make objects fly." I said as I put my hand down.

"Well done Miss Smith, ten points to Gryffindor." He told me as I beamed proudly at him. "Now I will demonstrate." He began before he pointed down at his desk and swished his wand. "Wingardium leviosa." He said with a flick of his wand before he levitated the books off the top of it and then quickly broke the spell.

"So for the rest of class I want you to practice the wand movements that I just showed you and then you can attempt to levitate an object if you wish. Although it won't be required until a few more classes." He explained as we all started practicing with our wands. Professor Flitwick was the first person not to give us any homework, (except for he told us that a little extra practice wouldn't hurt anyone) and then our biggest surprise is when we went to defense against the dark arts later that afternoon.

Whispers broke throughout the room as we entered the room. That's when I suddenly realized what it had been about. For there, standing in front of the classroom facing all of us was the famous wizard himself Harry Potter. "Grandpa?" Kat questioned as he smiled back at her.

"Didn't you know that he was teaching this class?" I whispered to her but she just simply shook her head.

"No." she whispered back.

"Good afternoon everyone my name is Professor Potter, but my guess is that you already knew that." He said as we all took our seats. "Welcome to defense against the dark arts class. As you also very well may know I am very familiar with this subject and that's why I took time off as my job as an auror to teach this subject after I was asked to help out with it this year and hopefully many years to come." He began.

"The first jinx that I'm going to teach you is a very simple way of defending yourself." He explained before he grabbed a cage that held a bunch of rats inside it and placed it on the desk. Then he opened the cage to demonstrate. A lot of the other girls screamed and I even let out a small shriek as the rodents started scattering around on top of the desk. Kat and Stacey were among the minority of girls who stayed completely silent.

Harry didn't allow that to let him lose his concentration though as he pointed his wand at the rats and did a few quick and sharp movements with it. "Flipendo!" he exclaimed as he pointed at each rat and made it vanish with an eerie shriek until there weren't any left. Then he turned back to face the rest of the class. "Now I want you to pair up and practice the jinx with each other until the end of class."

After class was over he gave us even more homework to learn the shielding jinx by ourselves and we would have to perform both of them tomorrow in front of everyone else. After all of our classes were over I walked with Harry Junior down to the owlery like I had promised that I would.

"Thanks Jane, I really appreciate you coming with me even though you have a ton of homework to do." He said.

"You're welcome, I really had to mail this letter anyway to let my father know how school has been doing for me so far." I explained when suddenly Snowcaps came swooping down out of the sky.

"That looks like Kat's owl." He said as the owl dropped the envelope out of his beak and dropped it into the palm of my hand before he flew away.

"It is," I began. "it's from my father." I said wondering how he could have possibly gotten ahold of me already. Then I tore it open and unfolded my letter and all of the color vanished from my face.

"Jane, what is it?" Harry asked me. "What's wrong?"

"It's about my little sister Cassie, she's dying." I told him. "My brother's trying to figure out a way to cure her though." I added.

"Oh Jane I'm so sorry, that's terrible." He told me.

"This is all my fault, I knew I shouldn't have left." I said.

"But Jane it wasn't your fault, you're a witch. You can't help the way that you were born." He told me.

"I don't care! I'm talking to the headmistress and going home," I began as I took a deep breath and breathed a heavy sigh. "Cassie needs me." I told him before I ran away.

"Jane wait!" he called before he started running after me and that's when suddenly I passed the lake and stopped before I turned over to look at the water.

Harry stopped right beside me to catch his breath. "Jane, you can't go. Didn't you have fun today?" he questioned me with uncertainty but I simply just ignored him. "Uh Jane? What is it?" he asked as he suddenly realized that I was frozen with fright as I pointed straight at the water. My hand started to shake along with the rest of my body.

Harry turned to look at where I was pointing at and saw a serpent like head sinking down inside the water before the surface of it started to bubble. "What was that thing?!" I asked him once I finally found my voice again.

"I'm not sure. I mean I knew that there were merpeople in the lake but I never saw that thing before." He told me. "Honest."

"I better go to the library and start working on my homework. Harry, I'm really sorry I know that I promised to help you but do you think you can handle it and mail this for me?" I asked him as I handed him my letter.

"Yes, but I thought you were leaving." He said.

"I know but you're right. I'm a witch and I have to be who I am. Besides I know my brother better than anyone, and I trust him to take care of Cassie for me." I said before I ran away. I didn't want to give him time to ask me anymore questions. For if my hunch was correct about what lived in the bottom of that lake, he would learn more about me than I ever wanted him to.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Flying Lessons

After I finished my essay I started searching around the library for books about monstrous sea creatures. That's when suddenly Kat came to visit me and told me that I better hurry up if I wanted to get my potions ingredients together. "That's not due until Friday. What I'm doing now is way more important." I told her as I grabbed a book off the shelf that I had to deal with two headed sharks and sea serpents.

"What's more important than our homework?" she asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"You sound like Hermione Granger you know that?" I questioned.

"Actually her name is Hermione Weasley now and it has been for decades." She said.

"Whatever," I began with another roll of my eyes. "All I know is that there's something underneath the black lake." I told her.

"Well what do you think it is?" she asked me.

"I can't tell you, you wouldn't believe me." I told her.

"We're witches remember? What seems more unbelievable than that?" she asked me.

"The Loch ness monster." I told her.

"I thought that was some old fish tale, just like the one about aliens." She said.

"See, I _told_ you that you wouldn't believe me." I told her. "By the way I don't care what anyone else says, aliens are real." I said.

"Really? Did you see one?" she asked me eagerly.

"Yeah, every time I look in the mirror." I told her.

"What!?" she exclaimed.

"Listen Kat, I _am_ an alien and so are my parents and the rest of my brothers and sisters." I told her.

"But if you're an alien how can you be a witch?" she asked me as I quickly slammed my book shut.

"I don't know alright!? Look, I don't _care_ if you don't believe me, the fact of the matter is that if I'm right and the Loch ness monster is living in black lake then all of us are in danger." I told her. "It's supposed to be the pet of the grim reaper." I said before I put the book back and turned away.

"Jane wait!" she called as I turned back to look at her.

"Where are you going?" she asked me.

"To the great hall for supper. I'm going to find Harry, I know that _he'll_ believe me." I told her before I turned away and hurried out of the library.

 _…._

 **The Doctor's POV**

"Doctor!" Clara exclaimed as she came inside the house. "Doctor, are you here?" she questioned when suddenly I flushed the toilet and washed my hands before coming out of the washroom.

"Yes, I'm here." I began. "What is it?" I asked her as she handed me an envelope.

"I was on my way over to see how Cassie was doing when a snowy white owl dropped this into my hand. I assume that must mean that it's from Jane." She said as she held the envelope up.

"Oh, thank you." I told her before I took the envelope and tore it open and read it silently to myself;

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _Guess what? I made Gryffindor! I also made a couple of new friends. This owl (Snowcaps) is my new friend Kat's because she told me that I could use him when I was writing to you. The first day went great but I already have a TON of homework. I miss you guys so much and I hope that Cassie will be feeling better soon. I love you all times a trillion and I'll try to write as much as I can!_

 _Love, Jane_

I smiled sadly to myself as I refolded the letter. "Well it sounds like things are going great for her." I began. "I just sure wish I could say the same for me." I said.

"How is Cassie?" she asked me out of concern.

"Not good." I told her. "Peter and Maggie have been trying to get to the root of the problem all day though."

"But that's impossible, they were both at school today I saw them." She said.

"No I'm afraid you saw their duplicates." I told her.

"What?"

"Peter and Maggie cloned themselves so they could go to school and trying to help Cassie at the same time." I explained. "They're inside her body right now."

"Isn't there anything normal about you lot?" she asked me.

"No, not really." I admitted with a chuckle as I shook my head and she stifled a laugh herself while giving her own head a shake.

 _…_

 **Jane's POV**

The next few days flew by for me. Kat and I still weren't speaking to each other was too bad because I was having a lot of trouble keeping up with my homework. I just recently had my first transfiguration class (with Professor McGongagall) and learning all about switching spells. Today was a special day for me as well, because I was having my first flying lesson with Madam Hooch.

Flying a broom was the thing that excited me the most about being a witch. "Good afternoon everyone and welcome to your first flying lesson. I am your instructor Madam Hooch." She said as we all said good afternoon back to her. "Now I want you all to step up to the broomsticks laying on the ground in front of you." She told us as we all obeyed her and then listened as she told us to stick our right hand over it and command it to come up into it.

"Up!" I exclaimed with everyone else. Mine came into my hand right away but it took a few moments to listen to some of its other riders. "Now I want you to mount your brooms and on my whistle hover in the air for a few moments before touching back down." She said as everyone swung their legs over their brooms. I just simply rolled my eyes at her.

"Three, two, one." She said before she blew her whistle and I soared up into the air like a jet getting ready for takeoff. I would show them, I already knew what I was doing because I flew in the TARDIS all the time. "Miss Smith! You come right back here this very instant!" she shouted at me but I ignored her and continued soaring towards the lake. All of the other witches and wizards had touched back on the ground by this point.

That's when all of a sudden my broom decided I had gone far enough and went to an abrupt stop right over the top of the lake. It was so sharp and so sudden that it threw me off of it. I started to scream as I fell through the air and right into the water beneath me. "Oh no," Stacey began. "she's going to drown." She said as I started to sink.

"Everyone else stay here, I'm going to go after her." Madam Hooch said as she started running down the path towards the lake. I held my breath and opened my eyes to see that I was face to face with the legendary creature itself, the Loch ness monster. He or she simply just looked back at me and blinked. It appeared to be completely harmless but I didn't know whether or not I could trust it.

That's when suddenly it nudged me with its head and started pushing me back up towards the surface. I took a deep breath and gasped for air before it nudged me out onto the bank. "Thank you," I managed to say before I started my coughing fit. "Jane! You're alive!" I heard Stacey call.

"That was a very stupid thing to do Miss Smith and I'm highly disappointed in you, forty points from Gryffindor." She said.

"Forty!?" I questioned with complete bewilderment and disbelief.

"Yes and you're lucky it isn't more, actually you're lucky that you're even alive. I will also be writing to your family tonight and you will receive detention. Now you're excused." She told me.

"But class isn't even over yet." I said.

"I know but you need to go straight to the hospital wing to be checked out by Madam Pompfrey and I want you to remain there for the rest of class." She told me before I slowly got to my feet.

"Yes Madam Hooch." I said quietly before I started to walk back towards the castle.

"Thanks a lot," Kat began. "maybe you really don't belong here after all." She said as I simply just glared at her before I ran back inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; A New Friend

 **The Doctor's POV**

I sat down at my daughter's bedside gazing down at her and clutching onto her hand tightly inside mine. "C'mon Cassie," I whispered as I gently rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb. "You can't leave me. With Jane now gone most of the year you're the only daughter that I have left." I began with a sniff as I quickly rubbed my nose with my free hand. "I don't want to lose you." I told her softly while I blinked away my tears.

I secretly just hoped and prayed that Peter and Maggie would find a way to wake her up and bring her back to me. That's when suddenly Clara came into the bedroom. "Doctor, you've got another letter. This one is from Madam Hooch." She told me as I looked up at her and nodded.

"Thank you." I began. "I'll look at it later, although I have a feeling Jane got herself into trouble again." I told her without moving my gaze from the little girl who was still in an unconscious state inside the bed.

"How is she?" Clara asked me anxiously.

"I'm losing her Clara." I told her although I still avoided eye contact with her.

"Well don't worry, I have faith in Peter. After all he is the son of a time lord is he not?" she questioned me as I finally looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes he most certainly is." I told her as I gave a slight nod.

 **Peter's POV**

Maggie sat upon the ground while I worked on the consoles. "C'mon Peter, we've been stuck in here for days and we still don't know what's wrong with your sister." She groaned.

"Well I don't care, I'm not giving up. Mum and Dad are counting on me and so are Jane and Cassie." I told her.

"I know, but it's just _so_ hot and she can't fight off a germ without some kind of pill or something." She said groggily.

"Maggie, say that again." I told her.

"Say what?" she asked me.

"That thing about the pill." I told her.

"But how can she take medicine if we don't even know what kind of disease she has?" she asked me.

"Don't you get it? Cassie's Super Strength pills!" I exclaimed brightly as she simply just looked at me.

 _…._

 **Jane's POV**

That evening after supper I started to walk back down to the lake. That's when suddenly I bumped into Harry. "Oh, hullo there Jane." He said.

"Hi." I told him.

"Kat told me all about what happened. I'm sorry that you got into trouble." He told me.

"Yeah well I'm sure that Kat's not." I said.

"Look, she is really sorry about the fact that she didn't believe you. And I really think that you guys should talk to each other." He said.

"Alright, I will tomorrow. But first I have to see someone before I go do my detention." I told him as I continued walking down to the lake. Harry didn't ask me anymore questions and proceeded to follow me when suddenly I saw a great green head poke out of the water.

Harry let out a small gasp as the rest of its long green scaly body came out of the water. "It's alright, it won't hurt you. He's friendly." I assured him.

"Actually I think it's a girl." He told me.

"Well then _she's_ friendly." I began. "She's the one who saved my life." I explained.

"But I thought that she was supposed to be dangerous." He said.

"Yeah so did I." I began. "I guess that just goes to show that you can't always judge a book by its cover." I told him as I grinned over at the creature who nudged my cheek affectionately and then started to lick it.

"Hey cut that out that tickles!" I exclaimed with a giggle. "Hey, that's what I call you. Tickle." I told her before I turned back over to Harry. "Do you want to ride her?" I asked him. "I'm sure she won't mind. Will you girl?" I questioned.

"Well alright, we just have to make sure that we don't get caught or Gryffindor will be in even _more_ trouble." He told me. That's when all of a sudden Tickle lowered her head to the ground as if she understood and then I stood on top of it and grabbed ahold of her neck as she lowered me down onto her back and after that she came back for Harry. Then the two of us started riding on the back of our new friend as we glided a crossed the water straight under Hogwarts castle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; The Big Game

 _Well here it is guys, the final chapter in the last episode (story whatever) of ND (Next Doctor) until sometime at the end of October for the Halloween one which may or may not be a crossover. Also I have great news! My first regular Harry Potter story will be posted today all centered around what would have happened if The Cheetah Girls was made up of witches instead of regular girls and if Harry attended his seventh year at Hogwarts. So I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and be sure to check my new one out!_

 _Ps. Please check out my profile for some updates_

 **The Doctor's POV**

Well I know what you all are thinking, what happened to Jane and Cassie? Well Jane ended up making up with Kat even though she still had to do her time by serving her detention with Madam Hooch who made her clean all of the Qudditch equipment by hand. As for Cassie, well she got better thanks to her older brother's idea about using her invention the Super Strength pills to get her energy back.

I'll never understand why my children bicker so much with each other, (probably because of the fact that I'm an only child myself) but in the end I know that they all love each other and no matter what happens they'll always be there for each other. Whether it comes to a big brother saving his little sister's life, or him trying to survive haunted house with the rest of the boy scouts all because of a stupid dare. *wink*

Anyway it was finally the day that Peter had been waiting for since he started his first year at Junior High. It was time for his first basketball game of the year. It was also a very special time for him because his mother would be there watching him with the rest of his family. I gathered his team together in the boy's locker room so that I could talk to them before their big night.

"Alright everyone, this is it the night that we've all been waiting for." I began. "Now before the game begins I just want to make sure to let you guys know that I'm proud of you for getting this far. I also want to let you know that I want to make sure that you guys are out there for all of the right reasons. Meaning that whatever you guys do out there, be sure to have it come from in here." I told them as I touched my chest.

"After all it's a great goal to be able to come here and win, but as long as you try your best you're winners anyway. Because if winning is all that you've come here to do, then I'm sorry that I'm not the right coach for you and I'm sorry to tell you that you really don't know how to play the game. Because that's not what the game is all about, it's about getting out there and doing the best that you can and having a great time." I explained.

"So," I began after I finished my speech. "who's ready to kick some butt?" I asked them with a grin before I placed my hand in the air and Peter placed his hand on top of mine along with the rest of the boys.

"Three, two, one blast off!" they shouted together.

"Alright break!" I exclaimed before we let go and then I turned my attention back to the boys and started discussing the plays and which players I wanted out on the floor first. "Peter, you're playing shooting guard." I told him as his face suddenly lit up with pure excitement. "Now don't remember to work together and have fun out there!" I cried. "You can do it I believe in you, you worked so hard to get to this point!" I told them as they started to rush out of the locker room.

Meanwhile Rose, Mickey, Martha, Clara, Nathan, and Cassie sat up in the bleachers waiting for the game to start. "The game should be starting any minute now." Mickey said.

"I still don't understand something," Clara began. "I thought you were dead." She said as she looked over at Rose.

"That's because I am." She told her with a nod as Clara simply looked over at Mickey.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later." He explained.

"Right," she began. "I need a vacation." She muttered under her breath as she slowly turned her head away from them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Warwick Junior High proudly presents The Warwick Rockets verses the Birmingham City Buzzards!" the announcer exclaimed as both teams ran out onto the floor (The buzzards wore black shirts with a silhouette of a bird soaring on top of it with their team name in the front and white shorts) . The crowd applauded and cheered for their favorite team while a few members of the Buzzard team made high-pitched screeches as they faced the Rockets.

"Now Principal Larry will step out to begin the game." The announcer said an older bald man stepped out onto the field holding a basketball in-between his hands. Then he tossed it up into the air over the two opposing centers and CJ quickly grabbed the ball just as I blew my whistle and the clock started its countdown.

Everyone on our side of the bleachers cheered as CJ dribbled the ball a crossed the room before quickly passing it over to Peter as he was suddenly blocked by another boy. "C'mon Peter!" Rose shouted as he started dribbling towards the basket and then all of a sudden he leaped into the air and dunked the ball inside the net. The crowd cheered and Mickey and Rose stood up as they applauded and screamed with the rest of them as we scored our first couple of points.

That's when all of a sudden a boy from the other team rushed over to grab the ball and dribbled it to one of his teammates who shot it into the hoop. People from the other side cheered as the game now became tied. Peter raced over to grab the ball when another boy called over to him that he was open and Peter passed the ball over to him when all of a sudden a boy from the other team tackled him to the ground and tried to grab the ball away from him.

I blew my whistle loudly for a timeout and made sure that he was alright before he was called out of the game and then the game restarted and I blew my whistle again. After the first quarter was over the game was eight to six. So far we were winning. Then I quickly called my team together. "Alright guys, you're playing a great game so far but I don't want anyone to start getting cocky. I still want you to get out there and play the best game that you can." I told them as we all placed our hands inside the center of the circle.

"Three, two, one, blast off!" We cried before we let go and I clapped my hands. "Alright this is it, Peter, CJ, it's your turn on the bench so good ahead and cool off and get some water so that you guys will stay hydrated." I told them as I watched the two boys walk away towards the bleachers.

"Hey Peter," CJ began as he stopped to look back at him. "I got to admit, I was wrong, your father, well,.. he's pretty amazing." He said with a grin.

"Thanks," Peter said before the boys grabbed ahold of their water bottles and took a long refreshing drink. Rose smiled and waved down at her son who looked up and smiled back at her.

"Wow, who is _that_?" CJ questioned him as he looked up at her. "She's hot!"

"That's my mother!" Peter snapped.

"Well then I can understand why your father married her." CJ said as Peter simply rolled his eyes at him.

The two boys sat down on top of the bench together and the second quarter began. By the end of it the score was fourteen to sixteen, we were now down by two points. The whistle sounded for halftime and I gathered my team back together.

"Very well done boys, I'm very proud of all of you. You did a great job for the first half of the game." I told them.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a second?" Peter questioned me.

"Sure son, what's on your mind?" I asked him as he took me aside.

"I'm scared." He began. "What if we lose?"

"Now Peter, what did I tell you and the rest of the team before the game? It's not all about winning remember?"

"I know, but Mum's watching me. I want to win for her and make her proud of me." He explained.

"Peter," I began as I bent down to his level. (which was only a little bit since he was almost taller than me) "listen to me. Your mother couldn't care less whether you win or lose. All she cares about is that you try your best. And we both know that you're a great basketball player and we have faith in you. Now all that you've got to do is have faith in yourself." I told him. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do." He began with a grin. "thanks Dad." He told me.

"Anytime son." I told him as I grinned back at him and we bumped our fists together. By the end of the next quarter the game was tied twenty-twenty. I could tell that Peter was nervous as the next quarter began. CJ caught the ball and started dribbling it towards the hoop before leaping up into the air and slam dunking it inside the net. The crowd cheered as the Rockets got a couple points into the lead.

The game continued on and the Buzzards became tied with us again. As it neared the end of the game they started winning again. Finally there were only several seconds left. CJ caught the ball and started dribbling it to the basket when suddenly he was blocked by another large boy. "Peter," he began loudly. "catch." He told him as he pushed the ball over to him. The room grew silent as Peter caught the ball. Everyone in our family stood up to watch as he shot the ball over to the basket from a crossed the room.

The ball bounced a little bit on the rim before it fell inside the net just as the buzzer sounded. The room erupted with cheers and applause as we won by three points. The final score was twenty-seven to twenty-four. "Dad we won! I can't believe it! We won!" Peter exclaimed as he quickly rushed over to me.

"That's my boy." I told him as we exchanged grins before slapping our hands together in a high-five.


End file.
